


[Podfic]:  Hiding In Plain Sight

by Ceruleanscarab, Xanthe



Series: Xanthe's BDSM Universe [3]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Romance, Xanthe's BDSM Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a serial killer murders three marines on Atlantis, NCIS are called in to investigate. However, their arrival brings complications for everyone – revealing a lie, a prophecy, a secret and a nemesis.</p><p>This novel-length story is a sequel to Coming Home and General & Dr Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]:  Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story features lifestyle BDSM, D/S powerplay, and disciplinary and erotic spanking. There is one minor character (SGA) death. There are also scenes of torture.

Title:  [Hiding In Plain Sight](126151/chapters/178410) by [Xanthe](../users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe)  
Rating:  NC17  
Fandom:  Stargate Atlantis/NCIS  
Pairing:  Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo (AU, set in a bisexual/BDSM universe)  
Format:  mp3 and m4b  
Length:  16.3 hours

Download mp3's [[Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201204075.zip)] [[Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201204076.zip)]

Download m4b's [[Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201204031.zip)] [[Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201204032.zip)]

 

Prequels available here [[Coming Home](../1047654)] [[General & Dr Sheppard](../1047674)]


End file.
